


Learning

by ClaireOhYutaYong



Series: Dream SMP Tangled AU (Fanfics of ValWasTaken's Fanfics) [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Guitar lessons, Older Siblings Wilbur Soot and Technoblade, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, fighting lessons, horse riding, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireOhYutaYong/pseuds/ClaireOhYutaYong
Summary: Wilbur, Techno and Phil decide to teach Tommy and Tubbo some of the things they missed out on as kids.how tf do i write a summary
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Dream SMP Tangled AU (Fanfics of ValWasTaken's Fanfics) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121891
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stop? Probably not  
> Wilbur’s lesson takes place in like the first or second week of them finding their families, the rest are between Support System and One foot in front the other.  
> Ngl I gave up on this but I still wanted to post it so it wasn't a complete waste of time so here

Lesson One: Wilbur

“Wilbur!” Tommy called out, running up to him, Tubbo following close behind.

“Yeah?” Wilbur responded looking over at them.

“Tubbo wanted to learn how to play the guitar,” Tommy said.

Wilbur looked behind Tommy and saw Tubbo standing behind him, looking downwards, hands folded in front of him.

“If it’s too much trouble it’s okay,” Tubbo said quietly, “You must be very busy sir.”   
“No no it’s fine,” Wilbur replied, smiling softly, “And you don’t have to call me ‘sir’, Wilbur’s just fine.”   
Tubbo nodded, him and Tommy following Wilbur to a room that looked like a study.   
“Welcome to my music room!” Wilbur said with his arms stretched out, “I’ll get my guitar you two can just sit anywhere.”   
Tommy and Tubbo settled on a set of cushions next to a window that overlooked the kingdom. Wilbur returned, guitar in hand and sat next to Tubbo. Over the course of the next hour Wilbur took Tubbo through the strings, finger placements and tuning while both boys watched. Wilbur then played a simple melody before showing Tubbo.   
“Ok so first it’s E,” Wilbur waited for Tubbo to play it, “G sharp, C sharp minor, A and A minor. That’s all I’ll teach you cause it can get a bit hard”

“How was that?” Tubbo asked.

“That was really good! Do you want to try to play a bit of my newest song?”

“Ok!”

“So it’s very short strums (does that even make sense I played violin in school I don't know anything about guitars) in the order I just told you,” Wilbur said, “I’ll point when you play the notes ok?”

Tubbo nodded.

_ Point. Strum. _ “Life isn’t quite what I thought I’d be, when-”   
_ Point. Strum. _ “I was a kid on VOIP, I-”

_ Point. Strum. _ “Thought when I get older, I’d-”

_ Point. Strum. _ “Marry her I-”

_ Point. Strum. _ “Told her.”

“And now the exact same thing.”   
_ Strum. _ “Now I’m 26 and I work in an office-”

_ Strum. _ “9 til’ 5’s not the best I’ll be honest-”

_ Strum. _ “If I could change a single thing-”

_ Strum. _ “I’d make it-”

_ Strum. _ “Me and not him.”

“Yeah!” Wilbur exclaimed, clapping, “You’re really good!”   
“Really?” Tubbo asked.   
“Yes!” Wilbur replied.

“Could you play the rest of the song Wilbur?” Tommy asked.

Wilbur nodded and took the guitar from Tubbo, and started playing.

“But he’s in your bed, I’m your Twitch chat.”

\---

Lesson Two: Technoblade

“And why do we only get wooden swords?” Tommy asked, slightly disappointed that he wasn’t getting a netherite sword immediately.

“First of all, if I gave you a real sword you would hurt someone, probably yourself, within the first ten seconds,” Technoblade replied, “And secondly, real swords can be heavy when you haven’t used one before. It’s better to start out with a wooden sword to get used to the movements and then working up to a real sword.”   
“Will we get netherite swords?” Tubbo asked.   
“We’ll start you two off with wood, then iron, diamond and then netherite,” Technoblade answered, taking an iron sword from a wall of basic iron weapons.

Technoblade lead them to a set of wooden poles with several chips at the bottom end.

“What’s with these broken ass poles?” Tommy asked.

“Wilbur and I practiced on these when we were ten,” Technoblade replied, “Hit the poles with your sword twenty times on each side.”   
“What?! Why?!” Tommy asked, “I thought we were learning how to fight.”   
Technoblade sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, “You need to build up strength first.”

He then sat down on one of the wooden chairs that were placed around the training grounds, new guard recruits glancing over at him.

Technoblade waved at a woman with white hair and goat horns who was walking through the arena, “Hullo Puffy!”

Puffy waved back before leaving the arena.

“We’ll get to the fighting once you’ve built up some muscle,” Technoblade said, turning back to the boys, “So go on.”   
Tubbo turned to face the pole and started swinging at his pole. Tommy groaned but followed suit. After the two had finished beating up their respective poles, Technoblade got up to inspect the damage.

“Nice work Tommy,” Technoblade commented, “Tubbo try to put a bit more force into your swings then you’ll be able to deal more damage.”

Tubbo looked down and said quietly, “Sorry.”

“Hey,” Technoblade said softly, walking over to him, “It’s okay Tubbo. It’s your first day. You did better than me. I didn’t even make a dent in mine when I first started out. Neither did Wilbur. You’ll get there, it just takes practice.”

Tubbo nodded, gripping the wooden sword tighter.

“Ok both of you, twenty more on each side,” Technoblade said, going back to his chair.

“Twenty more on each side,” Tommy mumbled in a mocking tone.

“I heard that!” Technoblade called out from his seat, “Don’t make me give you more.”

“Yes captain!” Tommy replied, doing a mock salute and starting to hit the pole.

“This kid will be the death of me,” Technoblade said to himself, face palming.

After another forty hits each Technoblade checked their poles again.

“Good work both of you,” Technoblade said before walking over to Tommy, moving his hands slightly, loosening them, “You’re holding it too tightly. It makes it harder to maneuver it in a battle if you hold it too tight, but don’t hold it too loose either. Tubbo you’ve got it.”

Tubbo let a small smile grace his face at the compliment. Technoblade pat Tubbo’s hair lightly and ruffled Tommy’s.

“What if we tried some shooting?” Technoblade asked, leading to the archery range.

\---

Lesson Three: Philza

At breakfast the next day Philza decided to bring up something he’d been meaning to ask Tommy and Tubbo for a while.

“Hey boys,” Philza started, “Would you like to learn how to ride a horse?”

Tubbo’s ears flicked up as he looked at Philza, his eyes wide, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Philza replied, “I learnt when I was eight and I taught these two when they were about the same age. I figured it was time you guys learnt too.”

“Ender yes!” Tommy exclaimed, making a move to get up.

“Finish your breakfast first,” Philza said.

The two younger boys started scarfing their food down, both of them wanting to finish as quickly as possible.

“Oh my Ender you two are eating like animals,” Technoblade said, “Honestly.”

Tubbo froze and put his fork down, “Sorry.”

“No I- I didn’t mean it like that,” Technoblade said quickly, “It’s fine Tubbo I was joking. I didn’t think about how it would sound. I’m sorry Tubbo.”

“It’s okay,” Tubbo said, “Can we go riding?”

“Yes!” Philza replied, “Follow me.”

Tommy and Tubbo got up and followed Philza to the stables. Philza took them to get all the necessary equipment and showed them the horses.

“Pick any horse,” Philza said, walking over to his own.

Tubbo went straight for a mare with a brown coat and black hair.

“Whose is that one?” Tommy asked, pointing at a brown horse.

“That’s Techno’s, Carl,” Philza answered, getting his own horse out of its stall.

Tommy walked up to a white stallion, “Hello there.”

A man with sunglasses entered the stable on a black horse.

“Hello Eret!” Philza greeted, waving.

“Hello King Philza,” Eret replied, “Who are these two?”

“This is my son, Tommy and President Schlatt’s son, Tubbo.”   
Tommy waved at Eret whereas Tubbo looked at the man, wary. Eret smiled at the two as he got off his horse.

“Hi! I’m Prince Eret,” Eret said, “I was just here to see Wilbur. We were thinking about visiting Niki later.”   
“Sounds like fun,” Philza responded, “I was going to teach the boys how to ride.”

Eret nodded, “Well I’ll be off.”

Philza waved at Eret as he left before turning back to the boys, “It’s ok Tubbo, he’s a friend of Wil’s. He’s not going to hurt you.”

Tubbo nodded and opened the stall door, a little apprehensive of the horse that slowly walked out. He turned to look at Tommy who was fascinated by the white horse he’d picked. Tubbo smiled at the mare as she approached him, _this will be so much fun._


End file.
